Dam Building Failure
Dam Building Failure is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Handy tries to build Toothy a dam while Lumpy watches on a camcorder. Roles Starring *Handy *Toothy Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Pecky *Howdy *Peppery *Stacy Plot Toothy wakes up one morning and makes some pancakes for breakfast. Just as he puts on maple syrup, Pecky catches the scent and pecks Toothy's dam apart to get at it. Later, Toothy drives to a river to make a new dam. However, he has no idea how to make it, so he calls Handy to make it for him. Handy arrives and starts by reading a blueprint on the dam. Handy goes to cut down a tree, but struggles to pick up his axe due to his lack of arms. Lumpy passes by and spots this, then starts to film the action on his camcorder. Unable to pick up his axe, Handy decides to cut down the tree the way his ancestors did: with their teeth. Handy bites on the tree, only to get splinters in his mouth. He thinks of a faster solution and demolishes Howdy's nearby log cabin, much to his displeasure. Using the wood from the cabin, Handy starts building the dam. He dabs his tail in cement and applies it to the wood. Toothy cheers him on and decides to help by putting in some wood himself. He picks up a log and struggles to carry it, falling over and rolling the log into the dam. This causes much of it to collapse and the wood to float away, including the one Handy's cemented tail is stuck too. The wood floats away and Toothy chases after it. He comes across a waterfall where the wood is headed and tries to think of a way to rescue Handy before he falls over. Handy sees Lumpy and calls to help, but he just keeps on filming. Meanwhile, Howdy cuts down trees to rebuild his cabin, when Toothy grabs his lasso. Returning to the scene, Toothy throws the lasso and catches Handy just in time. The other logs pile up on top of each other and form the perfect dam. Toothy wants to celebrate, but first he tries to get Handy unstuck. Unfortunately, one of the logs has sap oozing from it, causing Pecky to come and start pecking again. The whole dam falls apart and crushes Pecky and Toothy. Later, it is revealed that Lumpy uploaded his film on the Internet and Peppery watches it from his computer. Elsewhere, Handy is in the hospital, having lost his tail in the accident. Stacy by his side feels sympathy for him for obvious reasons. Much to their annoyance, Lumpy is in front of them filming the moment. Stacy sprays the camera and Lumpy's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. Moral "Build a home, then grow it!" Deaths #Pecky and Toothy are crushed by wood when the dam crumbles apart. Injuries #Handy gets splinters in his mouth and loses his tail in the dam's demolition. #Lumpy gets sprayed in the eyes. Trivia *Pecky is responsible for every death in this episode. *Lumpy's film was uploaded on a site called "TreeTube". This is an obvious parody to YouTube. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes